How I landed myself in Band Class
by DaZzLedByU
Summary: One bad choice resulted to one bad mistake. Imagine the life of an overly dramatic teen as she spends her Junior year in a new school and experiences her first year in band.
1. Default Chapter

The way tmy summer ended was pretty much HELL. .

I, a former student of Crescenta High School am now a current student at Cedar Oaks High School. I had to switch schools last minute because of some "minor" mistakes that my friends and I made during our last week of summer vacation. OK, who can blame a bunch of 16 year olds, who just got their licenses, and managed to score pretty awesome cars from their parents, to go gallivanting around and partying it up. Plus, the fact that we also kind of managed to get some fake IDs, didn't hurt the party either.

So, my friend Candace has a house near a lake, and my best friends and I decided to drive up there and go jet skiing. We didn't even drink, but we did watch Fast and the Furious, like three times. I can't get enough of Paul Walker. Anyways, we decided to drive back home at around 1 am in the morning, the streets, freeways, and everything was free of cars naturally, we decided that it would be "totally rad" to race a quarter mile strip of car-free freeway.

So we did and we got busted.

In conclusion, my parents totally freaked out and decided that it's best for me to stay with my dad for my junior year. My parents never paid this much attention to me ever since they separated. I was pretty surprised that they even did something about it.

The pro about the situation was that I get to keep my car and license, which I was fined a hefty sum for. I was lucky enough that my license wasn't revoked.

So, the history of how I landed myself in Cedar Oaks is now done and over with. I'll get on with the rest.

I obviously had to sign up for my classes, and my friend told me to signup for Band since it's easier to make friends in that class. I didn't object, I needed to surround myself with people because, that's what I'm used to and change and I really don't get along.

I told my counselor, and she printed out my schedule, and I went to my first class of the day and my first class in my new school.

AP US HISTORY- It wasn't bad. It wasn't special. It was history. I talked to people, they asked me about me, I asked them about them.

Then I went to my next period.

FRENCH- kick ass class.

Then to my third and fourth which were AP Psych and AP English,

I'm telling you, I felt pretty smart with all those AP classes in my schedule.

Then lunch came. My counselor originally told me to go to the band room and talk to the band teacher during lunch so I can get myself situated as soon as possible. I can play mediocre level flute. I found the band room, and walked in, and immediately spotted the band teacher. I walked over to Mr. Murray as gracefully as I could since; I had to step over various backpacks, notebooks, and instruments that were littered across the floor.

He sensed I was there to see him because when I got to where he was standing, his attention was already focused on me.

"I am assuming that you are the new transfer student that will be joining our band this year." He said in a kind voice.

I just nodded.

"Do you play an instrument/" He asked me.

"Um, I play flute, but not too well." I replied with a sheepish grin. "This is my first year in band." I added.


	2. Ch 2

The band teacher, Mr. Murray explained what was going to happen. He told me about football games, marching band competitions, and after-school practices. After pretending to intently listen, he asked me to follow him to the instrument rooms to pick out a flute.

I followed him, trying not to show any nervousness that was starting to kick in since I felt the gaze of practically every person in the room follow me.

Like an average teenager, I began to feel self-conscious with the attention that I was getting. I like attention, but some types of attentions just doesn't cut it for me. I visualized myself, trying to think of reasons why everyone must be staring. _Is my skirt caught in my underwear? Do I have dirt on my face? _Finally, I figured they must be staring because I'm new and they've never seen me before.

Why I didn't think of that in the first place, I have no clue.

He showed me my flute, it was shiny.

He asked me to play a song, I obeyed and played my own version of Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars, which basically included a bunch of long awkward pauses, and "oops, my bad. Let me do that again's",

When I finished, he asked me to play a different song. I played London Bridge is Falling Down. I played that one better. He thought so too by the look of relief on his face. He must've thought, I was some hopeless case who decided to build up her college resume too late by joining band. Sad thing is, I kind of was.

He dismissed me and told me how glad he was that I joined band Band.

He also reminded me that he" will see me during sixth period".

That was my first ever experience as a band student.

Then the bell rang and everyone rushed to get to their next class on time.

I was late getting to my next class since I got lost. I'm new. I'm entitled to get lost.

My math teacher directed me to my seat for the entire semester, the seat next to the door. The chair in front of me was empty, so I asked if I could sit there. He told me it was occupied.

I think I play the flute better than I add, subtract, multiply, and divide.

The class was well on its way, when someone walked in and sat on the empty chair in front of me. I didn't bother to look up, I was too busy looking at my math book, and understanding how the concept of factoring polynomials worked.

My math teacher continued on lecturing for most of the period. About 15 minutes before the class ended, he finished his lecture. He passed out worksheets for everyone.

I guess while all those numbers were being drilled into my semi-conscious mind, I zoned out. I was shocked back into reality when I felt something hit my face. I grabbed the worksheet from the guy in front of me. That's when I saw, the nicest eyes I've seen in a boy since Chad Michael Murray.

He was looking at me strangely probably because I was staring at him with a dazed look upon my face. I quickly snapped back to reality and muttered a quick, "thanks". He replied with a nod and he faced forward again.

I stared at the back of his head for about a minute. Admiring his dark chocolate hair and the back of his ears, which were clean.

I worked on my worksheet until the bell rang.

My teacher wished everyone a good day and set us off on our way to our last period of the day.

Cute math guy was still in the class, getting his things packed.

Even though I knew were the band class was, I might get lost. I took a chance and decided to ask the cute guy with the nice eyes for some help.

We were still both seated so I had to lean forward to tap his shoulder. He smelled good, like Irish Spring.

He turned his head around, while fussing with the zipper of his black backpack.

"Hi, I'm sorry. I'm new here." I started, "Could you help me find the Band Room?" I finished. Giving him my best damsel in distress smile.

It must've worked because next thing I knew we were walking out of the class together.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Rain Haven, yours?" I replied, my mouth on a permanent grin.

"Chad Summers." He extended his hand for a hand shake. I grasped it, trying not to act too eager. He has nice soft hands.

I wonder what other "nice" things he has.

"Band room, right?" he asked, letting go of my hand.

I just nodded my head.

"That's where I'm headed. Lucky you, eh/" he said, giving me a huge smile.

Wouldn't he like to know…

He told me he was some sort of leader for the band. I told him I play the flute, but not too well. He said if I ever needed any help, I can come to him for some because; he also plays the flute aside from the trumpet.

I told him that he playing the flute and the trumpet was understandable because you blow on both instruments.

He looked at me kind of funny then asked, "You don't know much about instruments, do you?"

I had a mental battle with my conscience for a split second. Lie and say, 'why I was an outstanding band student at my old school' and totally impress him. Or 'yeah you're right. No clue' and turn him off.

Against my evil judgment, I just shrugged my shoulders, smiled, and said, "This is actually my first year in band class. I decided to give it a try since I'm at a new school to you know? Gain new experiences or whatever." I explained. "My friend also told me that it's a great class."

"Oh, I see." He responded, giving one of his gorgeous smiles.

We stopped in front of the band room and he opened the door for me.

My mind was already focused on scoring with him, the moment his hand hit the door knob and stepped aside to let me through first.

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor, laughter, and various instruments being played welcomed us.

He showed me were my flutist sat and told me "this is your family."

He left to go lead his trumpet section after giving my shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

I figured if band class was like this everyday, life wouldn't be so bad after all. And I haven't even played with the class yet.

The whole class period went pretty well. My section leader, Samantha introduced me to the other flute players. They all seemed nice, and welcomed me with hospitality.

I played pretty OK too.

Mr. Murray boosted my ego when he told me I was doing a good job.

I got along with my whole section real well.

After band practice, Chad came up to me again and told me that "I did great".

He walked away before I could start a conversation.

While I was putting my flute away, a girl with short hair and gray eyes tapped my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Aimee." She said.

"Rain. It's nice to meet you." I replied, shaking her hand.

We talked for a couple more minutes. She said she had to get going. She asked me if I wanted to hang out with her tomorrow before she left.

I grinned and agreed.

Life wouldn't be so bad after all.

I started to walk out of the class towards the parking lot, stopping by people who wanted to introduce themselves.

Finally, when I got out of the band room and my face hit fresh air. I gave a sigh of relief and thanked God that my new school was cool.

I fished out my keys walked towards my car.

For background's sake, I would like to share some basic information about myself. I drive a silver BMW convertible, my parents are well-off, I would be lying if I said I wasn't spoiled. I am, but I am no brat. I get good clothes, take good vacations, drive nice cars, live in a big house, and eat good food. All my friends from my old school share the same luxury.

That's the main reason why change is harder for me. I never had to live a life without it being served on a silver platter. I wouldn't know hard earned money or labor if it hit me in the face.

I'm changing that.

New school. New life. New me.

I got in my car, and saw Chad and two other guys named Billy and Joe running towards me.

I rolled down my window.

"HEY RAIN! Can you give us a ride home?" Chad asked.

"Yea…. Ok…." I answered back with fake reluctance.

"Nice car." Billy remarked.

Joe got in the passenger seat, "this yours?" he asked.

"No, its my dads. He's loaning it to me until I get my own car." I answered back. New life. New me.

"Everyone set?" I asked.

They all nodded, and I drove off.


End file.
